Soul mates forever
by Kagome forever girl
Summary: Rachel and Yusuke were best friend as kids until Rachel father locked her memories of Yusuke. After witness the death of her best friend she remember everything of yusuke. But when he comes back to life will their love be judge or will someone kill just to have rachel as their wife/mate.


Yusuke pov

It was a normal for the toughest student at Sarayashiki Junior high school Yusuke Urameshi yeah that is me. While walking I see a little boy and decide to make him laugh so I started making funny faces at him. He starts to laugh until the boy ran to get his ball which he drop into the street and I see a car coming.

" hey watch out" I shout and ran into the street and push the boy out of danger but then everything went dark

Rachel pov

I was walking to school with Toshimi and Yukki until we saw gathering around in the street so we decided to see what happening. When we got up front I saw a boy with black hair which was gel back and wearing a green jumpsuit my head started to hurt until I started to hurt really bad and then I saw a sliverstar bracelet on his hand then I started getting flashback.

Flashback 1

Rachel saw little boy crying and a girl with brown hair in a pony tail wearing a red dress and red shoes. Rachel over them.

"look at the little baby yusuke crying" the girl said laughing at yusuke

" shut up keiko leave me alone" yusuke said crying

"what are you going to do about it" keiko said and went to punch him until Rachel stop her

"he told you to leave him alone" Rachel said

" why don't you mind your own beeswax" keiko said

"you better leave him alone or else" Rachel said

"or else what" keiko said

"or this" Rachel said punching keiko in the cheek

"now leave" Rachel said

"I'm going to get you one day just you wait" keiko said running away

Rachel turned around to see yusuke standing up

"why did you help me I don't even know you" yusuke said

"it doesn't matter I don't like seeing someone feeling hurt" Rachel said

"My name Rachel Taisho what yours" Rachel said

"My name Yusuke Urameshi" Yusuke said

"want to be friends" Rachel ask

"sure" Yusuke said

Flashback 1 end

'I remember that day I met Yusuke Urameshi we became friends and did everything together and that day I made my first enemy keiko Yukimura'. Rachel started to get another headache and flashback

Flashback 2

Rachel and Yusuke were playing in a meadow of rose they fell on the floor laughing.

"that was fun" Rachel said she turned her head to ask yusuke what he wanted to do now until she a rose in her face

"this is for you" Yusuke said smiling and a tint if pink on his cheeks

Rachel took the rose from him and smiled at him and took the rose from him and peck his cheek which made him blush him more.

"thank you Yusuke" Rachel said putting the floor in hair which was down

"your welcome" Yusuke said

"you know this rose remind me of my mother when I was just 3 years old she would take me into her garden where she plant rose" Rachel said smiling

"what happen to your mother" Yusuke ask

"She died trying to protect me" Rachel said as tears started to fall

"I'm sorry" Yusuke said

"it's ok she died protecting me she loved me very much" Rachel said wiping the tears from her eyes

"if it makes you feel any better I don't my dad it's only me and my mom" Yusuke said

"I'm sorry" Rachel said

"it's ok be side it's like it going to make a different if he here or not" Yusuke said

Rachel looked at Yusuke and then smiled

"come back here tomorrow I have a gift I want to give you" Rachel said

"sure I have to give you gift anyways" Yusuke said getting up and walking with Rachel

Flashback 2 end

'I remember that day too me and Yusuke understood each more then we already knew and became friends more' Rachel thought

Rachel started getting another headache and flashback

Flashback 3

Just as promised Yusuke and Rachel came back to their secret meadow they both had a present behind their back. Rachel was wrapped in a green paper and a white bow and yusuke was wrapped in sliver paper and had red bow. They both walked and stand in front of each other. Yusuke handed his present first to Rachel.

"this is for you" Yusuke said giving Rachel her present

"thank you and this is for you" Rachel said giving him her gift

They both unwrapped their paper and bows and open their gift. Rachel started to cry what was in her box was a red rose diamond pendant necklace and yusuke gift was a star gold bracelet.

"this is beautiful where did you get the money I can't accept this it must have cost you a lot" Rachel said giving him the gift back

Yusuke took the box from her and put down his gift and took the necklace from the box and went around her and put the rose pendant necklace around her neck and locking it in place

"it didn't cost me anything I got it from my mom jeweler box she never wore this so it's yours now this way we are friends forever" Yusuke said putting on the bracelet

"ok" Rachel said hugging Yusuke

Flashback 3 end

'I remember that Yusuke gave me this necklace and I gave him a bracelet' Rachel thought

Rachel got the biggest headache of all and a flashback

Flashback 4

Rachel walk through the front door of her house and saw her dad waiting for her

"Rachel honey where have you been" Inuno ask

"I was hang out with Yusuke" Rachel said smiling

"Rachel I told you stop hanging out with him" Inuno said getting up

"but why daddy I like Yusuke" Rachel shouted

"because young lady he is a bad influence for you" Inuno shouted back

"he is not a bad influence I like Yusuke and that will never change no matter what" Rachel shouted

Inuno look at her and then walk in front of her and put his hand on her forehead

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice but to erase your memory of him" Inuno said the light started coming out of his onto Rachel forehead.

Rachel started to scream until the light stop and her little body drop to the floor. Inuno pick up her little body and started walking to her room

"I'm doing this to protect you. You will see when you are older please forgive me Rachel for doing this" Inuno whispered

Rachel eyes started to close and she saw all her memories of yusuke and disappear with the last of her power she whispered "Yusuke…." before all of her memories were locked up in her mind never to remember Yusuke ever again

Flashback 4 end

'I remember now I remember everything I was best friends with Yusuke Urameshi my dad erase almost erase my memories of him and now he is about too..' Rachel thought

Rachel ran passed people to get to the front she got on her knees and started to cry she grab yusuke almost dead body and hug his face into he breasts(ddd cup)

"yusuke please don't leave me I'm sorry I forgot about you just please don't leave me, I lost my mom I don't want to lose you too, you were my best friend please I just got you back don't leave me" Rachel screamed

Yusuke looked up and saw blue eyes and a beautiful face with blonde hair around her was a red rose pendant necklace then he remember

"Rachel is that you" Yusuke whispered feeling his eyes started to grow tired

"Yusuke hang in there the paramedic are on there way" Rachel screamed

"Rachel I don't think I'm going to make it anyway" Yusuke whispered

"please Yusuke hang in there for me" Rachel screamed

" Rachel listen even know we haven't been together for a long time I hear you are a big star and your more beautiful than I remember" Yusuke whispered

"stop talking" Rachel screamed again tears coming out of eyes more

"listen Rachel I just want to tell you that I love…."Yusuke stopped and his eyes were closed but his hand was on her cheek

"Yusuke please wake up you can't be dead you just can't" Rachel screamed hugging Yusuke cold body more tight

By this time everyone was crying when the paramedics came they had to fight Rachel to get yusuke body.


End file.
